Dobu:Collecting Toad Oil - 7-1-15
'Participants:' Geikami Dobu 'Title: Dobu v.s. The Slippery Toads 7-1-15' Demickk12: -A serge of excitement went through the young Geikami’s body as he raised up from his sheets.He headed down to the main hall of the apartment and out the door. It was around six thirty in the morning . The sky still dark, the rain pouring heavily. He went to the biggest tower in Amegakure near the Kage’s office as he approached the mission board. -He search down the wooden board of countless missions until he came around the mission that read -“ Collecting Toad Oil”- A small smirk appeared on his face as he snatched it off the board. Dobu knew that it was probably the smartest idea to just come down, get the mission and see the requirements first before just running off and not being prepared. He noticed that it said he would be at a pond. That didn’t bother him at all since that was after all we’re Toad lived and then he noticed that he would need to bring a container of his own instead of it being supplied for him. He went back to his apartment, entering through the window. He took of his sleeping attire which was a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He was now completely naked besides the boxers of which covered his parts. He then put on some swim trunks, leaving both his chest and feet bare. He went into his kitchen and opened a cabinet as he took out a large charge. If was more than the size he needed to collect to the Toads.He laid the jar on the counter as he walked over and grabbed his book back and unzipped it. After this he brought it over to the counter we’re the jar laid and placed the jar in his book bag. After this he zipped the book and threw it over his left shoulder and proceeded to leaving the apartment.- Demickk12: -He left his apartment room. He now stood on top of the building as he took in the fresh air, his eyes closed while he did so. His blue hair covering the majority of the top half of his face besides his left eye. The strands off his hair got in the way of his eye sight as he pushed it back with his left index finger. He yawned as he began jumping from buildings. The rain poured down non-stop Dobu’s hair eventually being completely saturated with water. He didn’t worry about it because he knew he had the mission to worry about. While he jumped only about three minutes away from reaching were he wanted to go he slipped the mission in his hoodie’s pocket. He landed, approaching the general store he showed them the slip. -The owner eyes skimming through the sheet as he responded to Dobu handing him the slip. -“I need three toad, but there are seven. If you bring me back all the different color toads I will give you one.”- Dobu nodded as he headed off to the pond.- Demickk12: -Dobu jumped from building to building. He grinned for he was completely exited to be doing the mission and couldn’t wait to get the mission over with and receive the oil. -He parted his lips commenting to himself -*…Can’t wait to use it on my paper…*- When he arrived to the bond he took in his surroundings. He looked at pond as he noticed that it was quiet dirty. It wasn’t surprising to him at all considering animals did multiple things with it bath in it, drink in it, probably even released their waist in it. Dobu knew that after the mission was over that it was a must for him to take a bath. He walked into the water, moving his head left and right as he noticed that it was no toads in the current area. -He looked upstream as he commented to himself. -*…Since its no toads here….it’s probably some upstream…*- After taking a moment to comment to himself a moment of silence occurred, he then made his way up stream. When he had reached the upstream of the pond he saw a group of toads in all different colors. He grinned as he proceeded to catching them.- Demickk12: -He placed his book bag on the dirt rocks, where the water couldn’t reach it. After this he unzipped the book bag and pulled out the jar as he laid it beside the book-bag. Dobu knew that it would probably be best to keep the jar on land instead of trying to catch the toads and standing a high chance of breaking his only jar to place them in, he then opened the jar and laid the cap beside the jar. -He cracked his knuckles as he walked up to a green toad, the toad sat on a stone within the pond. Its eyes balked at Dobu as he continued to approach him, he thought that the Toad was completely unaware of what was going on and it would just stay there.- But Dobu had the toad figured out all wrong. When he lunged for the toad it immediately jumped off the stone, therefore avoiding being caught by Dobu and being placed within a jar. Dobu’s eyes widened as he looked at the rock wondering we’re he went. The toad made a noise, quiet an annoying one actually, he turned as he saw the Toad standing right in front of him. It seemed to be calm, not cautious but for some reason calm. Dobu decided to let that one go and go back for it, he looked at the group of Toads as he saw another Toad, an orange Toad. -He lunged for it and the same results came out. And as the results came out he decided to leave that and go for another one.-This time it was a yellow, and as he lunged he received the same results. Dobu rubbed his forehead with his right hand with irritation. Due to him thinking it was a piece of cake and it would just be something he could get done in a minute.- Demickk12: -He sighed as he commented to himself -*…And here I thought this would be easy…guess I’ll actually have to try…* -After taking a moment to comment to himself he ran up to the Toads, two actually, one yellow the other green. Before the two Toads could get away and avoid getting caught Dobu got them. Both their body in Dobu’s grip as he applied pressure to prevent them from attempting to escape his grip. He exited the pond and walked over to the jar as he dropped them in there.He grinned for a second, since he knew that they couldn’t escape especially with the fact that they we’re slippery. After putting his first two in the jar he re-entered the pond and lunged towards the purple one.-He lunged as he grabbed on to it, both of his hand squeezed the Toad’s stomach as its slippery body popped out of Dobu’s hand, landing on his head. Dobu looked up as he saw the Toad on top of his head before the toad could make a run for it Dobu got him and immediately put him in the jar. He re-entered he pond once more as he went for a brown one, the Toad sitting on a stone just like the first Toad he caught did.When he went for it, it jumped off the rock and on to Dobu’s face, Dobu shook his head off as the Toad fell into the water, but before it could run Dobu grabbed it and put it in the jar. After this he went for the red, blue, and orange Toad’s they all jumped on his head and then he wounded up getting them and putting them in the jar. A slight smile appearing around his lips for he knew that he was just about done with the mission, and that he only needed to catch two more before turning the mission in. The black Toad stood there in the pond as it starred into the eyes of Dobu, he ran for it, the Toad ran through the water on to a stone, then Dobu’s head, and back onto the water as he finally got a hold of the black toad.He dropped the Toad in the jar as he put on the lid, made sure it was tightened.And after this he placed it in his book-bag and zipped it up, through it over his left shoulder, and began making his way back to the general market, to give the owner the Toads.- Demickk12: -As Dobu left the pond he jumped on a single tree as he stood on its branch. He yawned for he was fairly tired after he had done all that ripping and running to catch all the Toads. He grinned as he placed the back on the branch, unzipped it and took on the jar as he grinned and starred at the Toads for a moment.After this he put the Toads back into the book-bag. Zipped it up and put it over his shoulder. After this he began jumping from tree to tree. When he arrived at the store and went to were the owner was. He unzipped his book-bag, took out the jar and handed it to the owner. When the owner took the jar he took a moment to examine it as he counted under his breathe to see how many Dobu had collected. -After counting he commented to Dobu -“…Seven….thanks…oh and you can have the Blue…”- The owner opened the lid and dumped them into a jar of his own, except for the blue one. After this he commented to Dobu -“Thank You.”- And Dobu responded -“No Problem…oh and one more thing…"- he raised his left index finger so the owner would allowed him to do what he needed to do. Dobu reached for the mission slip in his hoodie after pulling it out he handed it to the owner and asked him to stamp it so it would officially show that he completed the mission. And so the owner did. After this Dobu left the General Store and headed towards Amegakure’s tower, he walked over to the mission board and put the slip on the wooden board with the stamp of approval on it therefore turning in the mission. After this he went back to his apartment. He entered through his window, Dobu smelled like Toad and whatever else was in the water.He took off his clothes and took a bath, after this he put on a new set of sleeping clothes which were a white t-shirt and black sweat pants.After this he went and sat at his desk as he began folding his paper into four stars shurikens. Forty four star shurikens. He then took out the Toad as he began coating each shuriken with it to prevent it from being damaged by water or fire. After this he turned in for the night and went to sleep.- 'End Results:' Dobu completed the mission and obtained Toad Oil for his own purposes.